September Rain
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Post series. Ryan is alone and living in Ohio while Kelly is happy and living with her doctor boyfriend. When a chance meeting happens will she take another chance on Ryan or will she do what is best for her?


Kelly had been living in Miami Ohio with her doctor boyfriend for six months. Life was going great, she thought that she was happy. Every now and then she would think of Him, but would tell herself that she was better off without him. He'd put her through so much and now she had a man who adored her and wasn't afraid to commit. She loved Ryan, and always would, but in her head she knew that she was better off. She finally had everything that she every wanted and so that should make her happy, right? So why wasn't she?

She had always believed in soul mates, and that Ryan Howard was hers. But she had been through so much pain because of him. It was because of her friends at Dunder Miffin that she started to feel better about herself and that she deserved better than Ryan. Pam loved Kelly's new boyfriend and more than once she had pulled Kelly aside and told her that he was the one. So what was stopping her from accepting her boyfriend's marriage proposal?

One day she was at the library when she got the shock of her life. There in front of her was none other than Ryan, and she had to look closely to believe it was him. He was unkempt and unshaven but she looked into his blue eyes and knew it was him. This was crazy. What was Ryan doing in Ohio?

"Ryan?" she carefully approached him.

He looked up and had never looked so happy in his life despite his appearance. "Kel..its you, its really you."

"Yes it is. What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?"

"No Kelly I just needed a fresh start. I never expected to see you," he lied.

"Well if you're here for me you're crazy. I have a boyfriend, remember? And we're living together. And I'm happier than I've ever been."

"Kelly if you're happy than that makes me happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"You liar! You lived to make me miserable. I gave you my heart and you strung me along for years, never wanting me but never wanting other people to have me. It's too late. You can't hurt me anymore."

She ran away, forgetting her books, but she did not want him to see her cry. Once she got to her car she broke down and cried as if she hadn't before. Her heart was broken, and seeing Ryan again served to remind her that she would never heal. What would it take to forget him?

It started to rain just like typical September Ohio weather. Her car wouldn't start, so she decided to walk home. Good thing it was raining no one could see the tears falling down her face.

Just then Ryan pulled over to pick her up. "Let me give you a ride, Kel."

"Haven't you put me on enough of a ride?"

"It's raining I don't want you to get sick."

"Even if I did my boyfriend's a doctor remember?"

He winced. "Just get in."

Reluctantly she did. She gave him directions to her house but basically they sat in silence the entire ride.

Finally he pulled up to her house. Before she could get out he pulled her close and kissed her for the first time in ages. She resisted at first but found herself giving in to her heart.

She kissed him back.

"Come back to Pennsylvania with me Kelly. We belong together. Remember that time you sang that to me?" he grinned.

She smiled. "You remember?"

"I remember everything about you. How good you smell. All the pretty clothes you wore. Your body...its so incredible."

"I always thought you thought I was fat."

"Kelly you are the most amazing beautiful wonderful girl I have ever met. I have tried to forget you but as you can see its not that easy. I need you. Kelly, will you marry me?"

She was shocked. She never expected to hear that from him. There was only one answer for her to give.

She nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan smiled.

"Yes. I would love to marry you. You are the most stubborn selfish mean person I have ever met..."

He looked down.

"But I love you and I know that you're the only one for me."

with that, they kissed again, and Kelly finally got everything that she had ever wanted. All thanks to Ryan Howard. Who would have thought it?

THE END


End file.
